User talk:KurobinaYuki
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Snartle page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! KidProdigy (talk) 12:30, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Hi Wanna chat?? Ogarciacabello (talk) 12:34, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Sorry for the wait, I was settling a dispute over a page. Sure, we can. KurobinaYuki (talk) 13:59, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Ok! Ogarciacabello (talk) 15:55, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Sorry, I had to leave for a while all of sudden. Are you still there? KurobinaYuki (talk) 17:25, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Re: Need help settling a dispute & A question about handling trivia Hi, I've noticed the problem you two had with each other yesterday and locked the page to prevent further problems. I've told him that this wiki is striving originality and most of the Yo-kai are based on manga or other media influences, but he/she insisted to use links rather than words, and came up with an entire story that did not quite convince why we should use links or not. He/she switches topic about how the wiki lacked many things, and explained that the release of the first game just hit the west, but it is not fully completed as Europe's release date is unknown and the Australian version showed some differences from the American version. We still keep the "origin" section, it is part of the wiki. We are striving to be professional not lacking. That might answer both of your questions, hopefully. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk), Yo-Kai Watch Wiki administrator. 09:04, December 4, 2015 (UTC) I understand. Thank you for clearing that point up. I'll keep doing my best covering that section from now on. KurobinaYuki (talk) 09:16, December 4, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks for understanding. You did a great job. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk), Yo-Kai Watch Wiki administrator. 11:31, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Re: Can forum threads be locked? Hi KurobinaYuki, it is pretty nasty to hear that they are celebrating on a thread meant as a tribute. I've closed the thread to prevent what will happen. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk), Yo-Kai Watch Wiki administrator. 17:27, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Re: Naming issue Unfortantely, I have no any idea what you mean? [[w::User:KidProdigy|'''KidProdigy]] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk), Yo-Kai Watch Wiki administrator. 08:13, December 14, 2015 (UTC)' :Ah, I see. What is actually the problem with the category. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk), Yo-Kai Watch Wiki administrator. 09:16, December 14, 2015 (UTC) ::Unfortunately, it is not that simple to be honest. I cannot rename the categories or else there must be a different category with that name. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk), Yo-Kai Watch Wiki administrator. 09:22, December 14, 2015 (UTC) :Definitely, I will fix it, someday. Only if I have enough time, so no worries. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk), Yo-Kai Watch Wiki administrator. 09:29, December 14, 2015 (UTC) Re: Moveset template Well, that can be a possibility, but it depends on the user on how they are placing it and waiting for the one to correct it. I am actually redesigning the template to make it look better, because I have some issues with the text bar. An example can be seen on Jibanyan's page on how it actually should be. But I will add a "how-to-use" section on its template page. And for the last one, it can work both. I can make a proper template out of it. It is very good to add the place and how to befriend them. So, it's also good to add on how the player can befriend the Yo-kai, but it is also interesting to add the location were you can find the Yo-kai. So, it works both. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk), Yo-Kai Watch Wiki administrator. 08:46, December 23, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks, I've noticed that it lacks two things. I will add them as soon as I can :). [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk), Yo-Kai Watch Wiki administrator. 08:04, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Re: Jorogumo Debacle Unfortunately you will encounter such kinds of contributors snd you even try to proof them with hard evidence and still wants to put you in the wrong. I really want to help out and such if there is any of it in the future and am trying to sort things out if it turns out to the worst. I am trying my best to respond much quicker as it typically annoys me that I cannot solve a problem directly. Excuses for reponding late and if it escalates, let me know. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk), Yo-Kai Watch Wiki administrator. 05:47, January 23, 2016 (UTC) : Great, good that it has ended. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk), Yo-Kai Watch Wiki administrator. 11:39, January 23, 2016 (UTC) Re: More editing nonsense & The layout Actually, I've seen these kinds of things many and many times before on many different kinds of wiki's I've contributed. All of the things the contributors are doing is natural, over a time, another user will change that section. They are complaining to the mods about how it looks like and such, but face it, for a 3 year long gap of the series between Japan and the west is just ridiculous for words about what is happening right now. Gamers importinting games while they have little knowledge of Japanese, and adding pages of many things and leaving them stub. This wiki is messed up from the beginning, and there is no balance between contributors and the policy. Even if you explain things to them, they won't listen. Making you a mod to solve those kinds of things yourself is not going to work, because they will Always find a way to get their right, and even if the policy is established they will turn the policy around and they will contineu with what they believe that is right. Hopefully the three of you solved it togheter. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk), Yo-Kai Watch Wiki administrator. 03:55, January 28, 2016 (UTC) Content Moderator Hi, KurobinaYuki I came here to ask you if you would like to become one of the Yo-kai Watch content moderators. I'm searching for 2 mods and you're the second one I asked. This is because you are watching over the content and tell me about the problem you have encountered with contributors who are not behaving normally. I cannot give you the rights directly, I want to hear from you if you want to be a content moderator. I am waiting for your answer, please reply on my talk page. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk), Yo-Kai Watch Wiki administrator. 17:08, February 1, 2016 (UTC) :Ah, nice to hear! School comes always first because it is more important to be succesful in life rather at wikia, so it will not be a problem for you to be absent for a while. Well, currently, nothing yet is in detail, as I will write the policy in February or in March, but the layout ideal what I have in mind is very different, and I am currently altering the Yo-kai infobox to make it more better and easier to use. Currently, use the Jibanyan and USApyon article as a reference to the current layout, as that I will create the new one in the policy. Good luck! [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk), Yo-Kai Watch Wiki administrator. 17:41, February 1, 2016 (UTC) ::Yep, the quotes section will stay, unortunately there must be no galleries in the articles. I am about to tag the images that were uploaded on the wiki and will create categories at their images and will place a link into the Yo-kai infobox to it will be easier to use galleries. Ufortunately, users are against it, but there are more images of one character and I am worries about computer loadings and contributors who are only uploading images rather than adding contents. This will prevent the messy state of the articles. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk), Yo-Kai Watch Wiki administrator. 17:49, February 1, 2016 (UTC) :Yep, true. I've seen it lots of time, but the thing is, I want to create a perfect overview of images, a complete list. Even if we place them in seperate pages, it will still be seen as a article and makes the page mostly slower to load, same as a article has lots of contents. That's why I want to categorize the images to link them from their article page to the category page to see the name and the image that has been uploaded. That is a more easier and quicker way, rather than adding it in a different format and someone else has to clean it afterwards, and it will be messy much later. This method is more clean and easy. That idea was influenced from the Avatar Wiki, you can see an example here to see what I mean. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk), Yo-Kai Watch Wiki administrator. 18:03, February 1, 2016 (UTC) Hello may I inquire where I could put the Yo-Kai titles from the manga because I think that is some important information AtomicChippy Want to work together I am new and i saw you are new too and i want you to give me some advice Landonchase11 (talk) 11:16, February 10, 2016 (UTC) : Actually, I've been here for a few months and I'm a content moderator to boot... : KurobinaYuki (talk) 11:18, February 10, 2016 (UTC) Images Where exactly did you get the images of the new yo-kai?OhJay (talk) 14:00, February 11, 2016 (UTC) Re: Adminship I do understand your frustration about most users. On April 29th this week I will give both you and Joker-man admin rights as well picking two new moderators in both your places. You guys are doing a great job, but please wait until friday and it will be granted :). Thanks [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk), Yo-Kai Watch Wiki administrator. 14:27, April 26, 2016 (UTC) :No worries, learning is no crime. Hopefully it will be a lesson for yourself the next time. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk), Yo-Kai Watch Wiki administrator. 19:06, April 26, 2016 (UTC) Administrator Hey KurobinaYuki, You've become administrator of Yo-kai Watch Wiki, like Joker-Man, I hope that you will make this wiki the best wiki possible. Congratulations and good luck, both of you. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk), Yo-Kai Watch Wiki administrator. 11:45, April 29, 2016 (UTC) Re:Some questions Hi, Apologies, but preventing contributors to move articles is not really a possibility. It seems that everyone can rename pages not just only administrators. It is troublesome that contributors are using their own made-up names for the Yo-kai with a Japanese name. I have noticed that problem as well. We currently have not that much information of game mechanisms from YW1 or proper information. My goal as well is to round-up the contents of YW1 before September 30. I want to chat with you and Joker-Man about the plans for this wiki's development, because we are currently bumping into lots of problems. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk), Yo-Kai Watch Wiki administrator. 09:30, May 20, 2016 (UTC) :Certainly, I will send you a message when I have the time. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy''']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk), Yo-Kai Watch Wiki administrator. 09:00, May 22, 2016 (UTC) Re: Signature Is this okay? Small thing Until the release of YW3, I think it may be a good idea to lock the pages of Katie and Inaho, since somebody is saying the former is replaced with the latter, but provided no citation. I simply think it may be a good idea to lock up their pages until we have proof. Pikatwig (talk) 15:03, June 15, 2016 (UTC) : Locking pages is only a last resort, it's okay to simply keep it vague until more info is available. : KurobinaYuki (talk) 15:06, June 15, 2016 (UTC) :: Okay. Just felt like you should at least know that there was info lacking a citation. Pikatwig (talk) 15:43, June 15, 2016 (UTC)